


Fade to Black

by Nenagh24 (EverFascinated)



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Final Thoughts, Fireteam Feels, Gen, Hopeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/pseuds/Nenagh24
Summary: He wasn’t surprised. A little disappointed, a little chagrined, and most likely in shock, but not surprised.He’d always known he’d go down swinging, that it’d be because he couldn’t fight any more, that Sundance would go before he did because she’d never let him go if she could stop it.Known that he’d die alone.





	Fade to Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Runic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/gifts).



> Prompt: Destiny. Fireteam. And/or, fade.

He wasn’t surprised. A little disappointed, a little chagrined, and most likely in shock, but not surprised.

He’d always known he’d go down swinging, that it’d be because he couldn’t fight any more, that Sundance would go before he did because she’d never let him go if she could stop it.

Known that he’d die alone, because if his fireteam were there nothing could even come close to killing them.

Cayde tried to flush the fluid from his cooling systems, but there was a hole in his chest, in his respirators, in his head. (In his soul.) The darkened room seemed to fade further as his optical sensors adjusted to the lower power output. Trying to think of less painful moments while he could, he suppressed his coughs and closed his eyes to stave off the eventual shutdown as long as possible.

Thoughts straying back, the hazily thought of his friends. How they met, how they grew, how they became the best and passed those teachings on, how they became the faces,the hearts, the leaders of the guardians.

The Vanguard.

Proof that guardians are stronger together. Showing how each person could bring balance to a whole. 

A trio that will soon be missing a third of itself.

How long before they fell apart at the seams without him there to keep them from over working and worrying themselves into an early grave again? Who was going to be there to recklessly test enemy technology and encourage wild stunts and help those heroic guardians pull off insane infiltration missions? Who would Zevala roll his eyes at even as he cracked a smile for the first time in days? Who would Ikora talk to about her worries without fearing judgement?

Footsteps, a familiar stride, heavier than normal in their haste. Cayde’s mouth twitched as he tried to smile even as he felt the last of his energy failing him. 

Cayde didn’t believe in a higher power, didn’t know where he’d go after all this, but he had faith in the traveler, in his fireteam, in this guardian. He looked up at them, their image grainy and desaturated, and even as he felt the last of his life fading he forced one last smile to his face as he realized he still saw in them what he’d seen ever since they started talking about the Black Garden all those months ago.

He saw the future.

and it looked

bright


End file.
